Konoha's Vixen
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: A survivor of the bloodline purge in Kirigakure is placed on a team with Naruto and Kiba, how will her being in Konoha change things for Naruto, especially with her Kekkei Genkai.
1. Chapter 1

Sakuya Bikusen sighs as she sits in her seat at the Konoha Ninja Academy, she had deep red hair and violet eyes, wore a strapless purple shirt that bared her midriff, she had mesh fishnet covering her midriff, dark blue shorts, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots with purple soles, she had a tanto at her right shoulder, a senbon holder at her right hip, kunai holder at the small of her back, exploding tag pouch at her left hip, she wore ninja wire as a bracelet, her shuriken holder was on her left led at mid-thigh, she had two storage seals on her right arm, one on her left. Draped around her feet at the moment was Mika, her fox. She was an orphan of the bloodline purge in Kirigakure, her mother had managed to get her smuggled out to Konoha that prized bloodlines, so that she may be safe. After being in an orphanage from hell she had been taken in by Anko Mitaraishi, Anko may be a feared kunoichi but she was a big old teddy bear on the inside.

She looks over at the seat that Naruto Uzumaki normally was in and she gets uneasy, " Mika, go check on Naruto, okay. "

The vixen yips and goes to do so, they had both taken a liking to the blonde, and Sakuya was uneasy. She knew it mostly had to do with her Kekkei Genkai, the Taimubijon, of course only the hokage knew about it, save for Naruto and Anko-nee. Kiba Inuzuka wanders over to her, " Sent Mika out to check on Naruto, good, remember what day it is? "

Sakuya's eyes widen, today was Naruto's birthday, she was out the window in seconds and sprinting through the streets. Kiba, his ninken, Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi were hot on her heels, they had all worked out Naruto's secret, and knew that today would be a bad day for him. Sakuya, Kiba, and Akamaru all hear Mika's enraged yowl and double-time it. Sakuya launches off several paralyzing senbon while Kiba and Akamaru knock several more out. Shikamaru freezes several with his shadow possession jutsu, and Choji clears a path with his expansion jutsu. Sakuya dives in and finds Naruto, she whistles like Anko-nee had taught her while the others had followed her in to keep a perimeter around them.

Anko Mitaraishi appears through shunshin and she curses long and loud at what she sees, sending a glare at the civilians, summoning two of her snakes she sends one to get Kurenai Yuuhi and Ibiki Morino while another goes to the Hokage to tell him what was happening. Sakuya was already using her sedatives and pain numbing agents on Naruto while Mika convinces Kyuubi to let the sedatives and numbing agents remain. Ibiki and Kurenai handle the crowd while Anko takes Naruto and heads for the Hokage's office as there was only one medic nin that would even treat Naruto.

Sakuya and the others had followed her, concerned for their fellow ninja hopeful. The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sighs, " You four, " a yip and a bark interrupt him, " Sorry, you six did good today. I'll send you a note for you to get back into class without any hassle. "

Sakuya can feel herself pale, " Anko-nee. "

Anko curses as she whips around to catch Sakuya, once Naruto is treated the hokage sends everyone out except the academy students, then he activates the privacy seals, " Sakuya has a Kekkei Genkai, the effects are similar to the Yamanaka clan in that she is defenseless when it activates, and she can't control it yet, she can feel it coming on though. This is a SSS class secret as the Civilian Council will want to use her as a breeding machine if they find out. "

" What is her Kekkei Genkai? " Shikamaru asks.

" Taimubijon, it allows her to see into the future, present, or past. " Anko states.

" I know she will be on Naruto's team, as he knows about her Kekkei Genkai and will do everything in his power to protect her. He can also notice when it's about to hit her as well. "

" Due to the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him, right? We all worked it out. " Kiba states.

" Partly, Naruto is also a sensor nin, he can feel the spike in her chakra. " Sarutobi says.

" Who else will be on Naruto's team, if he is placed with Sasuke then there will be problems, Hokage. Sakuya hates Sasuke, and Naruto is likely to kill Sasuke the next time he sees him anywhere near Sakuya, as Sasuke demanded that Sakuya be the kunoichi to help restore his clan. He had her pinned in such a way that she couldn't escape. Kiba got there first, if it had been Naruto then Sasuke would have been sent to the ER. " Shikamaru states.

Choji picks then to speak up, " Sasuke has a real hard on for Sakuya, as she continually rebuffs him to spend time with Naruto and Kiba. "

The Hokage grimaces at this, " Any recommendations, Shikamaru? "

" Yeah, place Naruto, Sakuya, and Kiba on a team together, all three of them can still be a tracking team, as Sakuya and Kiba have Akamaru and Mika, plus, Naruto is a stealth master, seeing as how he can sneak around in that orange jumpsuit and not get caught. " Shikamaru states.

" We would need the proper Jonin sensei for them. " Anko states.

Sakuya moans as she wakes up and flashes through the hand signs to show everyone what she had just seen. The third hokage curses at this, " All right, you four, I'm going to need your help, actually five, welcome back to the world of the waking, Naruto, Sakuya, show it one more time. "

Sakuya does so and Naruto frowns, " Old man, we're going to need the Hiraishin, which means I need to master it. "

" True, and we still need a proper jonin sensei for you, Sakuya, and Kiba. "

" I may have a solution to that, use my mother, troublesome woman that she is, she is a jonin and has kept herself in shape. " Shikamaru says.

" Pair Hinata, Shino, and Shinrei Morisaka. " Choji adds.

Shinrei Morisaka was a civilian kid that trained almost as constantly as Naruto. The kid was also an excellent tracker and brilliant with genjutsu. He was the only one that scored anywhere close to Sasuke of the civilian kids. " True, Naruto's team could be more for infiltration and espionage while this team is for tracking. " Sarutobi states.

" Put Sasuke with two of his fan girls, that might get the stick out of his ass. " Naruto states.

" Naruto, you have permission to drop just enough of your act to pass at the academy. I need you to pass and here's the scroll your father left behind of the Hiraishin, and I know you've mastered fuuinjutsu. "

" True, I am an Uzumaki, however I'm also related to the Senju as Mito Uzumaki was the wife of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. " Naruto states.

Shikamaru's eyes widen, " Shit, you own half the village along with Tsunade of the Sannin. "

" Enough, all of you, get back to class. " the Hokage orders, giving them their pass.

Soon it's time for the graduation exam and Naruto passes easily as he had upped his schoolwork, and he had also mastered the Hiraishin. He had placed a seal on Sakuya and Kiba, as they were his teammates. Yoshino Nara was to be their sensei. The Hokage was hoping there would be a higher percentage of those passing this year. Thankfully Naruto had been allowed to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu due to his high level of chakra. Sakuya silently curses and looks at Naruto. The blonde moves quickly and sends a clone to get Anko. " Naruto, what is going on? " chunin sensei Umino Iruka asks.

" Sorry, Iruka-sensei, SSS class secret, Sakuya would kill me if I revealed it. "

" Gaki, why did you… oh, Iruka, she'll be out for a little while, why don't you start with reverse alphabetical order, at least she got the written test done. " Anko says as she arrives.

Sakuya however could not be separated from Naruto at the moment and Anko curses, " Shit, this is bad. Gaki, get her to Inoichi, we need to know what is going on right now. "

Naruto was off with the Hiraishin, along with Sakuya, " Mika, stay with Kiba and Akamaru, okay. " Anko says, and then she pulls Iruka aside and explains everything to him in signs. Iruka nods to show he understands and delays the test by three hours, sending the notice out to the other Jonin that were prospective sensei this time around. In the hokage's office Inoichi is stunned by what Sakuya has seen this time.

" Lord Hokage, she saw the past this time, when the Fourth was dealing with Kyuubi, apparently Madara Uchiha has reemerged and he ripped Kyuubi out of the previous Jinchuriki and then took control of Kyuubi. " Inoichi says.

" So, Madara is responsible for my parents' deaths huh? " Naruto asks.

" It seems so. Thanks to Sakuya's bloodline limit we now know this and are also preparing for what is to come in the future. " Sarutobi says.

" Madara will most likely be back for Kyuubi. " Inoichi states.

Sarutobi groans, " The Taimubijon is proving to be useful, however we're going to have to keep it an absolute secret. Inoichi, you'll need to take a genin team this year and turn them into the best interrogators you can, all from civilian families, that way they can chat up the villagers easier. "

Sakuya moans, " I have seriously got to learn how to control this a lot better, but I have no one to teach me how thanks to the bloodline purge in Kirigakure. "

" Meditation should help out with that, Sakuya, now, eat up and get back to class, Iruka delayed the exams for three hours, that time is almost up. " Inoichi says.

Sakuya nods and she allows Naruto to drag her off to Ichiraku's where they both hurry to eat their food quickly. Then they race back to the academy, knowing they had to get their soon. When Naruto passes by using stone clones Mizuki curses at this, now he couldn't get the brat to steal the scroll for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	2. Capturing Mizuki-sensei

Sakuya sighs, she knew her team assignment, mostly because she had to have people who knew about her Kekkei Genkai and would keep their mouths shut about it around her and could protect her should a vision hit her. The entire school year, but especially today after Naruto had passed something seemed off about Mizuki-sensei. Mika yips just then, confirming her suspicions, and Sakuya curses, this was not good, " Go get Kiba and Akamaru, I'll get Naruto. "

Mika races off to do so while Sakuya shunshins to Naruto's apartment, " Sakuya, what's up? " Naruto asks. He knew she only came looking for him when shit was about to meet fan in a very big way.

" Mika overheard Mizuki-sensei earlier, he was going to have you steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing when you failed, now, however he's going to have to do it himself. "

Naruto curses quite creatively, " All right, I'm going to get Shikamaru and Choji, they both agreed to have Hiraishin seals placed on them. I'm guessing that Mika got sent after Kiba and Akamaru, right? "

Sakuya nods at this and Naruto creates a shadow clone first and then they both disappear in a flash of yellow light, reappearing with Shikamaru and Choji just as Kiba and Akamaru arrive with Mika. Sakuya fills them in and Shikamaru groans, muttering about troublesome traitors while getting into his thinking pose. " Send Akamaru and Mika out to find Mizuki-sensei as they both have his scent. Naruto will send out several shadow clones as a scouting party as well, if one finds Mizuki-sensei then it will dispel itself, I think you know what to do if you can elude the ANBU, Naruto. The rest of us will be placed strategically, Choji will herd him towards me so I can use my Shadow Possession on him, Mika will be stationed above me in a tree, senbon coated with her strongest paralytic agent that is non-lethal ready to throw. Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Mika will have the job of keeping him from escaping, if the plan needs to change then we will use hand signals, all right. "

Sakuya grins, she had to admit that Shikamaru was a veritable genius, his plan was superb in theory, they'd have to see how well it did in execution. She had her paralytic tipped senbon in her right hand at the ready. She was crouched on a branch, perfectly still and balanced, her chakra completely suppressed. Choji was set to herd Mizuki-sensei towards Shikamaru, she was placed so once Shika caught Mizuki-sensei she could nail him with her senbon before Shika's jutsu, thus keeping him caught. As stated before Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Mika were to keep Mizuki-sensei contained.

Iruka-sensei showing up complicated matters, forcing Choji to move sooner. Through hand signals Shika adapts the plan. Soon Sakuya stood over the paralyzed Mizuki, Akamaru at his family jewels, ready to bite down, just in case, and Mika at his throat, ready to do the same, " You all right, Iruka-sensei? " Naruto asks.

" Yeah, you guys planned and executed all this? " Iruka asks, stunned.

" Shika planned, we executed, " Sakuya corrects as she hails the ANBU, having her sister be in T and I helped, " Hare, Bison, arrest this moron already. Antelope, take the scroll back to Hokage-sama or I use you three as my next poison guinea pigs. "

All three quickly obey as they could quite clearly remember what happed to Elk when she angered Sakuya. Sakuya was well on her way to being Konoha's Poison Mistress. She'd come up with antidotes for poisons that didn't have them and antidotes to her own, which she claimed as clan secrets.

The rest of them take their time to reach the Hokage tower and give their reports. The Hokage sighs at this, " You five genins will be the death of me yet, you all get an A rank mission in your files and A rank pay. Naruto, you have an account at the Shinobi bank opened by me. Anko opened Sakuya's. "

" Got it. " Naruto says.

Once Iruka and the ANBU are gone Hiruzen activates the privacy seals, " All right, Naruto, we need defensive seals for hot targets such as the Academy and the hospital. "

" Closer to the exams we can set up poison trap seals, and I'm sure between me, Naru, and Shika we can come up with some nasty surprises before then. " Sakuya says firmly.

" Plus, we will all be training hard. " Choji states.

" Very true, I'll be working on genjutsu. " Shikamaru says.

" I'll work on pole arms and my family's jutsus. " Choji states.

Kiba smirks, " I'll be working on my stealth along with my accuracy with thrown weapons. Plus, I'll be training myself to fight blind, or maybe I can have Yoshino-sensei help me with that. "

Sakuya grins, " I'll be working on adding archery to my weapons repertoire, that way I can have more distance attacks. I'll also be working on my taijutsu and genjutsu, I'll leave the ninjutsu to Naruto, and I'll still be working on my combo moves with Mika. "

Naruto smirks, " As you know, old man, I am an anatomy and poison's expert, fuuinjutsu master, I've mastered both family taijutsu, my mom's kenjutsu, and I have my elements trained up as well. Wind and water. I'll be working on some new seals when I have the time. "

" Naruto, I would like you to take a look at the seals on the wall when you have a chance, if necessary I will order Jiraiya back to help you. " Hiruzen states.

" Got it, old man. Mom actually has scrolls on those seals, I should be able to just overlay the new over the old ones where necessary and I'll set those up at the academy and here at the tower. I'll get more creative with the hospitals seals. We'll have this village ready for battle. Plus, Sakuya can call on her summons to kick ass if necessary. Foxes are predators and would love to eat some snakes if they get a chance. Furball gets talkative every now and again. " Naruto says.

" I see, will the boss fox help, Sakuya? " Hiruzen asks the violet eyed red head.

Sakuya grins, " Of course she will. Anything to stick it to Manda and Gamabunta, though she will work with Gamabunta to take down Manda, all the summon bosses hate Manda. "

" So, we shall have to devise times to get together and figure out the defense of our home. I'd suggest Hokage-sama, that you summon us five at least once a week so there can be a status update. " Shikamaru says.

Hiruzen sighs at this, " You're right. Now, does anyone have any suggestions on how to beat this infernal paperwork? "

Sakuya looks through some of it and her eyes widen, " Old man, I'd suggest using Shadow Clones and getting some admin nins in here that you can trust fully, because a lot of these decrees are just taking away your power. Or to make abusing Naruto legal. "

Shikamaru also starts to peruse the documents, " She's right, Hokage-sama, a lot of these decrees, just from what I'm looking at need to be repealed. "

" Any suggestions? " Hiruzen asks.

" Yeah, the Nara elders would love something to do, and I know that every single one of them is loyal to the Leaf. " Shikamaru states.

" I'll ask for a meeting with the head of the Nara elders then. I'll need some way to keep nosy fools from interfering. "

Naruto grins and starts setting up the necessary seal at key positions throughout the Hokage's office with the master one at the hokage's desk. " This is the anti-espionage seal, I came up with it myself, no one can look at, copy, eavesdrop, or scry on anything in this room, and summons can't take documents out either. Nor can any document in this room be replaced with a fake, I used it with all my tests in the academy. "

Hiruzen grins at this, " You do your ancestors proud, your grandfather tried for years to come up with that seal and he couldn't do it. "

" I know, I read his notes and realized that he was going about it the wrong way, but I am not going to get into that right now, besides Jiraiya is probably the only one who could understand it, the pervy sage. " Naruto says with a smirk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	3. The True Genin Test

On the day of Team Selections Sakuya made sure to drag Naruto there on time and in the outfit she'd gotten for him, he wore orange gloves, that had been customized to seal his weapons, meaning his katanas and his staff, he'd taken a page from the Old Man's book. Dark Shinobi sandals, dark red pants with several pockets, again specially made to hold his sealing supplies, and a dark red shirt with a white Uzumaki swirl on it, as he happened to be a member of the Uzumaki clan. With Anko's help they'd gotten him a chakra conductive staff. She'd terrified some guy in the Land of Iron until he'd given her a quality staff for a quarter of the price.

" Team One is Sakuya Bikusen, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin sensei will be Yoshino Nara. Team Two is Sakura Haruno, Tei Hamaki, and Umi Ishiyama, your jonin sensei will be Anko Mitaraishi. Team Three is Taichi Junkai, Tara Arashi, and Keiji Morikawa, your jonin sensei is Inoichi Yamanaka. Team Four is Marin Hino, Kisuke Kiseki, and Kaichi Kasami your jonin sensei will be Tsume Inuzuka. Team Five will be… " Sakuya tunes out at this point and is elbowed by Naruto when Iruka-sensei reaches Team Seven, " Team Seven will be Mai Takara, Zai Takara, and Sasuke Uchiha, your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Shinrei Morisaka, your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team Nine is still in circulation from last year so Team Ten will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. "

" Team One, with me, now. "

Sakuya, Mika, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru all follow Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, " All right, Hokage-sama has gotten me up to speed on the game plan and what each of your goals are. However, the true test is now. You must bring to me that deplorable book of Kakashi's, but you cannot get caught. "

Sakuya yawns at this, " Naruto's done that several times, I've done it several times, so have Mika and Akamaru, challenge Konoha's Pranksters would ya. "

Yoshino sighs at this, she had forgotten that Naruto had snuck into the Hyuuga compound in broad daylight wearing kill me orange, snuck pink hair dye into all of the shampoo and conditioner bottles while planting seals to make everyone think nothing was wrong, only Hinata had been spared and she hadn't said anything to her clan, and Naruto hadn't been caught. Shikaku was still trying to figure out how Naruto had pulled that one off. " All right, you have to prank Shikaku, my husband, without getting caught because it will drive him insane trying to figure out how you did it. "

Naruto's eyes light up at this, Sakuya grins evilly, and Kiba rubs his hands together in delight, Naruto had never pranked the jonin commander. " You promise to take the flak when he figures out it was us? " Naruto asks.

" I do. " Yoshino says.

" Sakuya, you have that sleeping powder that works on Anko and Ibiki with you? " Naruto asks.

" I actually have a more concentrated liquid version as well, so what if the chunin have to step up more and the reserves. " Sakuya replies.

" Mika and Akamaru are going to be vital to this but we have to misdirect their attention, so Kiba, that's where you and a shadow clone of mine come in, which will be transformed into Akamaru, you have to pull plan zeta. " Naruto states.

Kiba smirks at this, " Consider it done, we've never been caught executing plan zeta. "

" Sakuya, you'll be with me while I leave five shadow clones with Yoshino-sensei looking like all of us. "

Sakuya grins, " Oh, I like where this is going Naru. Shall we get this show on the road. "

Yoshino blinks at this, they hadn't even shown any indication that they had moved or replaced themselves, they were much better than they had shown in the academy. Not surprising considering Naruto's penchant for pranks and traps. The boy was brilliant in his own way though get him and Shikamaru together ad it spelled trouble for anyone who angered them both.

Two hours later Shikaku Nara stares in disbelief at the wall where the door to his office should be, the window was still there, and what he saw would have scared every kage of every nation, it was full of paperwork and it just kept multiplying. His eyes widen in horror even as he tries in vain to get his way into his office and then he screams.

ANBU's Elk and Bear, Bear being Ibiki Morino, hear the scream and flinch at the sight, the Konoha Pranking Trio had struck again, and Shikaku had finally had his turn, " Wonder why they targeted him? "

" They're to be an infiltration and espionage unit, probably their genin test. " Ibiki states.

Elk shudders, after the last time she had pissed off Sakuya she had learned to never cross any of the three, sometimes Kiba was the third, the worse times were when Shikamaru, Shikaku's son was the third. " Well, Yoshino is their sensei, she'll probably be coming by just to see this. "

" Nope, one of Naruto's special seals, works like the Hokage's crystal ball. " Ibiki states.

Elk shudders again, remembering a certain habanero, " He is scarily like them both it isn't even funny. "

" Thankfully he has yet to show her temper. " Ibiki states, very grateful for that, Kushina Uzumaki had scared him.

Yoshino Nara is laughing her ass off as she observes her terrified husband, " I couldn't have asked for a better team, you three pass. "

All three genin hug each other happily, they'd done it. " Meet here at seven tomorrow evening, we'll be working on your stealth. "

Naruto grins at this, " You sure you wanna work on stealth with us, you might not be able to find us. "

" I'm sure, Team One, dismissed. "

Yoshino shunshins back to the Hokage's office where the rest of the jonin sensei have gathered, " Report. "

Yoshino grins, " Team One consisting of Sakuya Bikusen, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki passes. "

Anko smirks, " Team Two with Sakura Haruno, Tei Hamaki, and Umi Ishiyama passes. "

Inoichi smiles, " Team Three with Taichi Junkai, Tara Arashi, and Keiji Morikawa pass. "

Tsume licks her lips, much resembling the cat that ate the canary, says, " Team Four with Marin Hino, Kisuke Kiseki, and Kaichi Kasami passes. "

" Team five failed. " a jonin says.

" Team six also failed, terribly. " another jonin says.

Kakashi looks up, bored, " Team Seven consisting of Mai and Zai Takara, and Sasuke Uchiha passes, although Sasuke is terrified out of his wits by being with two of his fan girls. "

Kurenai smiles, " Team Eight consisting of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Shinrei Morisaka passes. "

Asuma steps up next, " Team Ten the new Ino-Shika-Cho also passes. "

" I must say, I'm surprised seven out of nine teams passed. Team One is infiltration and espionage, team two is stealth and assassination, team three is interrogation, team four is hunter nins, team seven is a combat unit, team eight is for tracking, and team ten is capture and interrogation. We have a good crop of genin this year, lets train them properly. " Hiruzen states firmly.

" Hai, Hokage-sama. " the jonin all shout.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: I do not know how any of my original characters in the teams looks except for Shinrei Morisaka. He is kinda a mix between Koji Minamoto and Takuya Kanbara from Digimon frontier, Takuya's hair style but Koji's hair color. Takuya's never give up attitude with Koji's practicality, that kinda thing, don't need another Sasuke in this story.


End file.
